The Brotherhood
by TheCrossoverPrince
Summary: Percy is betrayed. He is taken in by Chaos and discovers that there are other universes with their own heroes as well. Percy's job is to recruit them and make them join his group the Elites who defend universes against heartless. "True Heroes Never Have Happy Endings." R
1. The Beginning

**-=-PJO Universe-=- Day**

**It was another boring day at Camp Halfblood. At least now it was, go back a few months and it would be strange indeed. I guess it all started with one of our new campers. The moment he walked into camp he was claimed as a son of Zeus and most people averted their full attention to him. His name was James (not from Cherub) and he was around the same age as me (16) but easily shorter than me.**

**From the very start, to me it was obvious that his Father put a lot of effort in protecting him from Kronos. You could also clearly see that people had been feeding his ego as he immediately started sprouting things about how he was the greatest hero who had ever lived and told people much exaggerated stories about feats he most likely didn't do. What were they again? Oh yes, how he could forget them, he hasn't possibly heard them a hundred times. Apparently James slew the Nemean Lion with his fists, defeated Landon on a quest for Artemis and decided to be humble and not eat the apples. He also went head-to-head Hercules in an arm wrestling match and supposedly won, killed Kampe with ease and was Hades favorite nephew. **

**After I spent time gauging his skills in combat which were dismal, most to all of this seemed unbelievable, especially the part with Artemis. It seemed like no one else made this assessment, even Chiron my mentor took him under his wing and ignored me. I still had Annabeth but she acted distant and uninterested as if something was on her mind, which I at the time thought as nothing as she was a child of Athena after all.**

**Things continued like this for a short time until there was a need for a quest, something about a rogue thieving monster stealing the book Charon uses to record the names of the people he brings to the Underworld. I declined the request to lead the quest and the responsibilities fell to, you guessed it, James. I declined the offer for two reasons, it was close to meaningless and also because I would rather spend my time finding and bringing demigods to camp. **

**He picked Annabeth and Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite. At first, I was annoyed that he picked Annabeth but I guess it was a smart choice. Drew on the other hand was a gossiping princess and the only reason someone would ever pick her is so she can gossip about the quest in exaggerated fashion later. **

**It turned out the monster was an empousa, which he slew through a bizarre mix of his own stupidity and luck. **

**He came back to Camp and people showered him with affection and praises for killing an Empousa, something I had done countless times. **

**Life continued, with all quests automatically given to James. I normally went out into the world where I found demigods and brought them to camp, this gave me much popularity between the young ones at Camp Half-Blood. **

**The only other thing that is any of importance was that I walked in on James and Annabeth having an intense make out session, and I discovered they had been dating for months something a majority of the camp had covered up. **

**Here I am now, bored out of my mind and feeling betrayed. The only friends I have any more are Nico and Thalia, but they're both busy and I believe their secretly dating. After them the closest thing I have to a friend is Clarisse, who lives by the rule she'll only be loyal to those who had proved themselves to her something James had yet to do.**

**What to do, what to do...**

**Maybe I should go to the beach... **

**No. James and Annabeth always make out there.**

**Maybe I should go to weapons practice...**

**No. Everyone there is to scared to fight me.**

**Go ride and talk to Blackjack...**

**Yes. That works, the pegasi hate everyone else.**

**I walked out of my cabin, ignoring the looks of hatred and pity and walked to the stables, wondering whether or not I would see James or Annabeth on my way. Yep, right next to the armoury is the ugly prick with his new broken nose Percy had given him recently for hitting on Thalia. **

**On my arrival at the stables, the pegasi neighed and I pulled out two big bags full of sugar and gave some to each with responses like, Thank you my lord etc.**

**When I finally arrived at Black Jack he immediately spoke into my mind, saying, "Hey Boss." I looked at him, with genuine depression, "Hey Black Jack." **

**"What's up Boss?"**

**"A lot of things actually. I wonder why I'm still here I guess I still have a tiny bit of loyalty left for this place. As soon as it's gone I'm leaving this place for good. You wanna come with?**

**"Sure, I'm going to go stretch my wings. Cya."**

**I walked away pondering the future.**

**-=-PJO Universe-=- Night **

**I followed the swarms of campers to the campfire after an uneventful dinner where James boasted and everyone hung onto his every word. I had my headphones on (not earphones) and was listening to Three Days Grace on my iPod; a group Thals had recommended to me that seemed to understand my life so well. Pain was playing right now. I know, demigods and technology supposedly don't mix but I don't give a shit. Neither does Thals, who has an iPod also. I always listened to music at the campfire. I hated the songs that the Apollo Campers were singing, they were too upbeat and happy. **

**I always looked up at the stars, admiring them and remembering an old friend Zoe. The campers ignored me, which I was glad of and did the usual campfire thing. I stared up at the sky and got lost in my thoughts singing softly when I felt something shock me. I looked up wondering if it was somehow Thalia when I saw the Big Three and all the campers bowing. "Why are you not bowing Perseus!" Zeus shouted. **

**"I was listening to music and not looking in the direction where you flashed in, Zeus."**

**I went into a half-bow, the most respect I would ever show him.**

**"Very well then, Campers, I have an important announcement to make. My son James has accepted Godhood and has become the God of Heroes, Swordsmanship, Awesomeness, Power, Air and his symbol is Riptide and pegasi are now his sacred animal (What? Riptide is my sword, what the hell is Zeus doing?).His mode of transportation is some Pegasi named Black Jack (Black Jack belongs to me, James is using his power and his Dad's love to take my most prized belongings, what a jerk). Perseus Jackson, please hand your sword and pegasi over once I finish speaking. He is also part of the Olympian Council and here he is now." **

**There was a flash of light and James appeared in jeans and a shirt looking uglier than before in my opinion. Then I started laughing, out loud and everyone looked at me like I'd become even more insane. The reason for my laughter? James was still shorter than me something which annoyed him to no end. Zeus then continued after my insane laughter stopped. "Also, Annabeth Chase has been made the immortal architect of Olympus and the rest of the seven have all been made immortal as well, excluding Perseus Jackson as he has been deemed not worthy. That is all."**

**The Big Three flashed out.**

**The rest of the seven were made immortal but not me? That doesn't seem fair, considering the fact that some of them didn't do much at all, like Piper. **

**James than spoke over his fans, who were crowding him and said, "Percy give me your sword and Black Jack ****NOW****."**

**I looked at him, with disbelief in my eyes and said, "This sword belonged to Zoe Nightshade who entrusted it in me, you will never get your hands on it. Black Jack is one of my best friends you're not taking him anywhere." My eyes turned to red, then green again, then blue, black, gold, silver and finally one was green and the other silver.**

**James looked scared, but didn't want to show it in front of his supporters and said, "You will give them to me now or I shall have you thrown in Tartarus." **

**"Good luck with that," I said before pulling Riptide and its identical clone Tsunami and charging at James. He pulled out his sword, and lunged at me. I made an X with my swords, catching his in the middle and snapping it. I then kicked him in the chest and he went flying, leaving a trail of immortal ichor.**

**All the campers just stared at me. I ran.**

**It looked like today I had a reason to leave, my loyalty fully gone now. I put my headphones back on and ran to my cabin. I packed the necessities, Tyson's watch and my guitar a gift from Apollo which turned into a midnight black bracelet/armband. **

**I packed some clothes, chucked on a hoodie and ran out to the stables where Black Jack waited, mounted him and rode off on land first, past the camp border and then we took to the skies not giving a shit whether it was Zeus' domain or not.**

**-=-PJO Universe-=- Day**

**We camped in the forest overnight before we finished the journey to my Mum's home. I looked on at the rubble of our apartment and cried..**

**Not her too, she was the only one who truly loved me.**

**All at once, my stored emotions lashed out and hit me, I felt betrayal, depression and most of all vengeance.**

**Black Jack understood the situation and I mounted him and said, "Take me anywhere. I need time to think."**

**-=-PJO Universe-=- ~Time Skip One Month~ Day**

**I spent a month gathering my thoughts and trying to figure out what I was going to do with the rest of my life. I still haven't worked it out yet. I was lying down on the forest floor half-asleep when there was a flash and I looked up seeing a man wearing black who gave off the most powerful aura I had ever sensed. I rolled onto my back and brought out Riptide and Tsunami, cautious of an attack. **

**"It's okay," the strange man said.**

**"I am Chaos, creator of the universe and am here to recruit you Perseus Jackson."**

**I immediately bowed and responded, "Sure, I don't have anything else to do with my life." **

**My vision turned black and then the darkness disappeared and I could see. I caught a glimpse of a few things, a boy being shot by a sniper (Kudos to who guesses which fandom), a boy with a baseball bat hitting zombies (Kudos to who guesses which fandom) and a boy who was next to a large butler like person (Kudos to who guesses which fandom).**

**Everything then turned white.**

**-=-Chaos Universe-=- **

**I opened my eyes and discovered that I was standing, and Chaos was right in front of me.**

**We were in a room that was large and open decorated with suits of armour, shields, crests, banners and stuff like that. **

**I looked back at him and he said, "Percy, good to see I finally have your attention. As I said before I would like to recruit you for my army. But you won't be just any soldier, you'll be part of the group I am forming known as the Elites."**

**"Your job is to combat the heartless that are created by my evil brother Order, with the purpose of taking over a select universe. They multiply quickly and are quite bothersome."**

**"I'm sure that on the way here you saw some boys doing various things?" **

**I nodded.**

**"Well they're from different universes. In total there are twenty different universes each with their own true hero. Percy, you are the hero of your universe."**

** Wow, that's cool.**

**Chaos continued, "The sad thing is that all true heroes never have happy endings. So do you accept Perseus?"**

**This offer was great, and it looked like I would be able to meet others who had been betrayed like me. I said, "Yes."**

**Suddenly a light surrounded me and then it was gone and I felt myself stop aging. **

**"Take out your swords Perseus," Chaos said.**

**I pulled them out and discovered they were no longer bronze, but silver.**

**"They are now made out of Chaos Silver, a metal derived from my essence. I have taken away your shield as I believe you no longer need it. In addition you are now the primordial of Heroes, Loyalty, The Elements, Music, Swordsmanship and Ninjas. You already have full power over all of these."**

**I laughed at the Ninja part but figured it would be pretty useful to have. **

**"You will stay in my castle, now go to the grand dining room and meet the normal soldiers, your first mission is tomorrow in Universe 2 the one with spies," Chaos commanded.**

**I took my leave and wandered through the halls until I found two large doors.**

**I opened the doors to the dining room, bracing myself for what all the soldiers were going to say about me being the first elite.**


	2. Boom! Bitch

My grandfather passed away. I'm depressed.

-=-Chaos Universe-=-

I walked in on a ton of teenagers all having noisy conversations and eating at the same time. Somehow my presence managed to quiet all of them.

A boy around 17 stood up with an arrogant smirk and said,"Who are you, and what division are you in? I am Blake, the leader of the beta division, also known as the leader of Chaos."

It was obvious that he was extremely prideful. He acted like one of those playboys who got all the girls and was above everyone else, just like James. I looked him right in the eyes and said three words,"Percy Jackson. Elites."

It was instantaneous, everyone started whispering and pointing at me.

I used my new ninja abilities to sit in a chair without being noticed and started eating calmly while everyone around me was shouting. The boy named Blake stood up again. "I don't believe you. Chaos never makes people Elites. He's obviously lying."

I looked at him, my eyes full of grief. I had left Camp Half-Blood to get away from James and the campers. I join Chaos only to find someone exactly like him.

"What proof do you need?"

"Fight me," he said.

"Sure," I said and he lead me to an arena, with everyone else following like sheep.

We entered and I walked to one side as everyone took their seats. Blake pulled out his sword and looked at me strangely wondering why I had no weapons. I just smiled.

"Fight," a voice said echoing signaling the start. His grip was horrible and he had the stance of a spear-user. I just pulled out my guitar, deeming him not worthy of even facing me unarmed.

"What's the guitar for? You gonna smash me over the head with it?"

"Maybe," I said with a smirk.

I then played a beautiful-sounding piece while singing;

Close your eyes

Forget your numerous sighs

Lose yourself in your dream

And imagine you've been hit by an alien beam. (Forgive my awful poem writing)

Everyone fell asleep and then I hit Blake over the head with my guitar. I was never going to eat with them again.

I wandered around a bit and managed to find the Elites Quarters. Everyone had their own separate rooms which changed into anything you want. Mine was half aquarium and half with weapons, ninja outfits and music posters. We also had a common room. Imagine the coolest teen hangout ever and times it by a thousand. Yeah, that good.

I fell asleep pondering my mission tommorow.

\|ALEX|/

-=-Alex Rider Universe-=- Night

Life was shit. At first living with the Pleasures was fine. They had adopted me and treated me as part of the family. The only problem...

My past. The CIA had hounded me for some help with missions that required someone of my age. The only good thing was that they installed a secret passage in my bedroom which led to a room full of monitors and all of my old mission equipment.

The missions were simple things like protecting important officials children etc.

After a few missions they agreed to stop and leave me alone. My relationship with the Pleasures was OK at this point in time as I was slightly depressed and in a way almost craved to be chased, shot at and living on the edge again. Almost.

Normal life just seemed so normal. It was repetitive. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, do work, eat, go home, do homework, have dinner, study, go to bed.

It was nothing like what I had become used to. The incident happened six months after I moved in with the Pleasures. I was no longer depressed and had recovered, becoming my old self with my dry and sarcastic humour. I tried reconnecting with them but they just ignored me. Sabina even got herself a boyfriend.

I had just finished studying and was about to brush my teeth and go to bed when I accidentally overheard Sabina on the phone to her fried. "Alex is way more handsome than Jordan(her boyfriend) but Alex doesn't seem interested but Jordan is and he tries as hard as he can to pleasure me. That's a huge difference."

She stopped talking while her friend responded.

"I've already checked with my parents and they agreed to adopt Jordan since he's an orphan. They said Alex can go live at the orphanage. He's leaving tomorrow and Jordan is coming, I'm so happy since Alex has been such a burden."

I stepped away and silently went to the bathroom and got ready, not believing my ears. The Pleasures were going to ditch me, they were going to leave me like everyone else I knew had inevitably done.

I had nothing now. Nowhere to stay, no one to talk to. What was I going to do?

Try to contact the C.I.A and see if they could help me?

For now, I was going to stay at that orphanage until I could plan out the foreseeable future.

I hopped into bed, stress and worry overtaking me as I eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

-=-Alex Rider Universe-=- Day

I woke up and creeped down to the kitchen, making breakfast and pretending to not be knowledgable about them throwing me out.

As I finished my toast the Pleasures came down and sat next to me.

"Alex, I'm afraid we have some bad news," Sabina's Dad said.

"What is it?" I replied acting totally oblivious.

"Due to financial issues I'm afraid we can no longer support you, and we ask you to leave our household and live in the local orphanage. Could you please pack your things and leave," he said.

Bullshit.

"Good thing there already packed. Goodbye," I said.

I calmly walked upstairs and grabbed my two suitcases, one with my clothes and the other full of gadgets of mine.

As I walked out of the door Sabina said cheerfully, "Bye!"

Traitors.

I walked to the orphanage, surprisingly peaceful pondering things like, I don't know my future?

I arrived at the orphanage and opened the door. I was greeted by a gang of boys.

One of them stepped forward, and I saw it was Jordan, Sabina's Boyfriend.

"Hey there little runt. I know I'm leaving this orphanage to live with Sabina but that doesn't mean you skip the initiation ceremony," he said with a sadistic smirk. "Get him."

I had beaten karate masters and ninjas of the highest calibre with ease. A gang of boys with no idea how to fight?

I decided to use my pinky for this fight. Boys ran at me and I jabbed at them in their vital points, making them obsolete. Soon only Jordan was left. He ran at me and I jabbed him in the eye before shoving my pinky in his ear.

I waited for them to recover, and also for Jordan to regain consciousness.

Once this happened I said," I have more power in my pinky finger then you have all together. Next time you decide to fuck with me, I'll either torture you slowly or kill you painfully. Your choice."

I then walked away to meet the owner of the orphanage. I couldn't even remember her name. She wasn't important at all. She gave me a room, by myself I might add. I went inside, dropped my luggage and then closed and locked the door.

I decided to search the orphanage for any bombs or hiding places my enemies could be. I returned after an hour and sat down on the couches wasting time and trying to come up with things to do.

The nameless orphanage owner then came up to me. "Alex Rider, you have a visitor," she said. Don't tell me it's the C.I.A. "He said his name was Percy Jackson."


End file.
